Struggle of three
by shinkendetective
Summary: Doc, Ahim, and Gai are captured. It is up to Marvelous, Joe, and Luka to earn the Sun Vulcan's Grand Power in order to save them. A what-if story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Gokaiger.** **What if the Gokaigers managed to get the Greater Power of Sun Vulcan? I thought it would have made an interesting Marvelous, Joe, Luka episode. Takes place after episode 41.**

** The struggle of three**

** Ch 1**

** Treasure Navigation**

With the Emperor of the Zangyack now in control of taking over earth, the Gokaigers decided that they need to find the rest of the Super Sentai's Greater Powers.

"Oi Tori. Start a new Treasure Navigation." Marvelous told Navi.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name's not Tori." Navi said.

"Just do it." Marvelous replied.

"Let's treasure navigate!" Navi began. Then Navi starting zipping along the hall of the Gokai Galleon. Then as usually he crashed.

"Grasp the power of the Aurora Lights. That's it."

"Grasp the power of the Aurora Lights? How do we do that?" Don asked.

The 5 main Gokaigers then turned to Gai.

Gai thought for a bit.

"Power of the Aurora Lights? Power of the Aurora Lights?" He repeated.

Then it hit him.

"It's Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan." He said.

With that the Gokaigers started a search for anyone who knew where any members of Sun Vulcan as they were searching they heard screams. They ran to where the screams where coming from and saw that the Zangyack were attacking people again.

"Guys we have to stop them." Gai said to his team.

"Alright let's get this over with." Marvelous said.

Marvelous then brought out his Gokai Gun and started firing at the Zangyack.

"Who did that?" A Zugorim asked.

"Do you guys always have to attack while where treasure hunting?" Luka asked.

"Ah if it isn't the damn space pirates. We were waiting for you."

"It's nice to be wanted." Joe said.

"Laugh it up, but you'll be begging for mercy at the end of this fight."

"We won't allow that." Ahim said.

"Let's go." Marvelous said.

Then all six yelled out "GOKAI CHANGE!"

All six then change into their respective suits and did the roll call.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Silver"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Get them." The Zugorim said.

However in the course of a minute the Gokaigers destroyed all of the gomin. The Zugorim then became nervous.

"Ah wait hold on a minute let's talk." He said.

"Not a chance." Marvelous said.

The Gokaiger then used the Gokai Blast Final Wave destroying the Zugorim.

"That was easy." Doc said.

Just then a blast came from out of nowhere and struck the Gokaigers down.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Sun Vulcan

The blast struck down the Gokaigers.

"Where did that come from?" Gai asked.

The Gokaigers heard laughter then a figure appeared before them.

"Gokaigers you fell for my trap so easy." He said.

"What trap? Who are you?" Marvelous demanded.

"I am strateg. The Zangyacks ultimate strategist." He replied.

"What trap are you talking about?" Luka asked.

"Simple. I knew that you would stop the Gomin from attacking the humans. Then right after you used one of those final wave attacks of yours I knew that was when to make my move."

"What a plan." Gai said.

"This is no time to be praising him Gai." Joe said.

Just then Strateg shot another blast at them but instead of hurting the Gokaigers it wrapped Gai, Don, and Ahim in chains and then they vanished."

"Gai, Don, Ahim!" Marvelous, Joe and Luka said.

"What did you do to them?" Luka demanded to know.

"Just part two of my plan." Strateg said.

"Give them back to us!" Marvelous demanded as he, Joe and Luka got up and charged at Strateg. However Strateg blocked every single one of their attacks. Then Strateg started to talk.

"You see I've studied all of your battles up till now and what I have noticed is that while all of your our strong individually your only able to beat us because the six of you work together."

Strateg then shot the three of them down again then continued speaking. "So I take half your power and then your strength will only be at half."

"We'll see about that." Marvelous said.

"Gokai Change!" The three Gokaigers yelled.

With that the three of them changed into Liveman. However their attacks will still ineffective. Strateg knocked them down and was about to go for the finishing blow.

"This is the end Gokaigers." Strateg said while laughing.

Just then three figures came out of nowhere and attacked Strateg.

"Who did that?" Strateg asked.

The three figures were three men around middle age.

"Just a bunch of old geezers." Strateg said.

He then charged at the three of them but the three men managed to fend off his attacks. Just then they moved out of the way and saw that the Gokaigers just fired the Gokai Galleon Buster. Being at only half strength the attack didn't do much damage but it did managed to knock him down on one knee.

"Not bad," Strateg said while getting up. "Gokaigers I'll give you two days to prepare if you do know make it by noon near Mt. Fuji tomorrow, I will execute your friends."

With that he vanished.

"Wait!" Joe yelled. As he Marvelous and Luka ran to stop him. But they didn't make it in time.

"Damn it!" Marvelous yelled.

"Come on guys we better start forming a plan if we want to save Ahim-tachi." Luka said.

"It won't work." One of the men said.

"What do you know?" Luka asked.

"We watch your fight. You three are strong but you had no team dynamic." The second one said.

"Together the six of you make a great team. But when it's half of you, you just go on your own." The third one said.

Marvelous, Joe, and Luka looked at each other and realized that the three men were right.

"Who are you three anyway?" Marvelous asked.

"I am Takayuki Hiba, Vul Eagle."

"I am Kinya Samejima, Vul Shark."

"I am Asao Hyou, Vul Panther."

"Together we three were Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan." Takayuki finished.

The three Gokaigers looked at each other knowing that their Grand Power could help.

"Give is your Grand Power and then will be able to defeat that bastard." Marvelous said to them.

"No." Takayuki said.

"What?" The three Gokaigers said. Then Takayuki continued.

"I'm afraid that even if we gave you are Grand Power you still wouldn't be able to beat that guy."

"Then how do you suppose we beat him?" Joe demanded to know.

"If we don't do anything then our friends will be killed." Luka said to them.

"The only way you can beat him is if you three managed to learn how to create strategies with just the three of you. If you come with us we can teach you some." Takayuki told them.

The three Gokaigers looked at each other. They weren't really fond of this idea but in the end they had no other choice.

"Alright. We'll take you up on your offer." Marvelous said.

Takayuki nodded then said, "Alright then follow us."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Training

The Sun Vulcan team led the three Gokaigers to an arena like area of their base.

"Are you three ready? Takayuki asked.

"Let's get this over with." Marvelous said.

"Patience." Kinya said. "This will take time."

"We only have two days." Joe replied.

"Plenty of time if you three managed to cooperate." Hyou said.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Luka asked.

Just then the area around them changed and a creature appeared before them.

"For starters you three must come up with combinations that can defeat the monster before you. Ready begin!" Takayuki yelled.

"Gokai Change!" The three Gokaigers yelled.

However the three just attacked without any strategy and the creature deflected all of their attacks easy.

"What are you three doing? You need to make a battle strategy if you want to win!" Kinya yelled to them.

"Shut up! We know what we're doing!" Marvelous yelled to them.

The three of them managed to get up and then brought out the Hurricanger keys.

"Gokai Change!"

"Ninpou Kage no Mai!" Marvelous called out.

With that the three used ninja speed to attack but in the end it was still useless.

"What's going on here?" Luka yelled.

"Just because you three are attacking together doesn't make it a strategy!" Hyou yelled to them.

"Would you three keep your mouths shut! We've got it covered!" Joe yelled.

"Gokai Change!" the three yelled again.

This time they change into the Goongers. However before they could begin their attack the monster vanished and the field changed back into an arena.

"What's going on?" Marvelous asked.

"You three are done for now." Takayuki said to them.

"What are you talking about we were just getting started." Luka said.

"Wrong you three don't get what we are talking about. You just kept attacking without any plan." Hyou said.

The three of them said nothing.

"Take a break then come back when you figure it out." Kinya said.

The three gokaiger left the base and took a walk to clear their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Volleyball

The Gokaigers went to a park and watch as some people were playing Volleyball.

"What type of strategy are we supposed to make?" Joe said.

Just then the Volleyball came towards them.

"Excuse me could you pass that to us?" One of the players asked.

Luka picked it up and threw it back to them.

"Thank you. Hey would you three like to have a match with us?" The player asked.

The Gokaigers looked at each other not really into the idea. But then Luka said, "Okay."

"Great will make it a 3 on 3 match." Another player said.

In a minute the game started. However the Gokaigers were down by 6 points in a manner of minutes.

"One more points and we win." One of the other players said.

The Gokaigers asked for a minute for a breather.

"Alright what do we do here?" Joe asked.

Marvelous then thought back to how those three were helping one another. Guarding the others weakness and using their strengths to their advantage.

Finally it hit all three of them. They knew what they need to do to win.

The game began again. Marvelous made the first move, when the other team hit the ball back to their side it looked like Marvelous was going to hit it but he jumped out of the way and Joe came from behind him.

This surprised the other team but they managed to hit the ball back then Joe and Marvelous went to the middle of their side and put cupped their hands together to give Luka a boost. Luka jumped really high and slammed the ball on the ground thus scoring the Gokaigers their first point.

After that the Gokaigers made a huge comeback. They finally realized what Sun Vulcan meant about team dynamics. They created one strategy after another. In the end the Gokaigers won.

"Wow you three are great." One of the players said.

"Same here." Luka said.

"Let's have a rematch one day." Another player said.

"Whenever you want." Marvelous said.

The players then left.

"Come on we better get back to those geezers and finish their training." Joe said.

"Let's go." Marvelous said.

The three of them then made a dash towards the Sun Vulcan base.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Team Dynamics

The Gokaigers arrived back at the Sun Vulcan base, where the Sun Vulcan team was waiting outside.

"Have you three found your answer?" Hyou asked.

"Just get the simulation started again." Marvelous said.

Takayuki smiled. "Very well then."

Just like last time a monster appeared before them.

"Gokai Change!" They yelled out.

Then the three of them brought out the Gekiranger keys.

"Gokai Change!" They yelled again.

With that the three changed into the Gekirangers.

"Let's go!" Marvelous said.

"Right!" Joe and Luka said at the same time.

This time the three of them did better. They supported each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Luka used her speed to confuse and distract the monster. While Marvelous came from behind and used his strength to pick up the monster and throw it to Joe used a flurry of techniques to beat it down.

In a matter of seconds the monster was destroyed.

"Not bad." Takayuki said.

"That team dynamic enough for ya?" Luka asked.

"Finally you three realized what fighting as a team truly means." Takayuki said. "Take this knowledge with you tomorrow and you will save your friends."

"Right." The three Gokaigers said.

For the rest of that day the Gokaigers went over the simulation over and over again. They stayed up all night training. Finally the next day came.

"Are you three ready?" Takayuki asked.

"Of course." Marvelous replied.

"Then go. Save your friends." Hyou said.

The Gokaigers then made a dash to Mt. Fuji.

"What do you think about them Takayuki?" Samejima asked.

"They're a bunch of reckless fools. But they do care about their friends and are willing to do anything to save. For that I believe that they are worthy of receiving are Greater Power."

"Then let's go and see for ourselves." Hyou said.

With that the three of them also made a dash to the battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Sun Vulcans Greater Power

Strateg was waiting for the three Gokaigers to come, while Don, Ahim, and Gai were tied to poles.

"One minute left." He said.

"They'll be here." Gai said to him.

But Strateg just laughed. "Ha. Even if they do they won't beat me."

"We'll see about that!" A voice shouted.

Just then Marvelous, Joe and Luka appeared.

"Marvelous, Joe, Luka-san" Ahim said.

"So you three came. I take it your ready to join your friends."

"Wrong answer." Joe said.

"On the contrary we're here to take them back." Marveloues said.

Starteg began laughing again. "Interesting. Let's see how much you have improved in 2 days.

"Let's go." Marvelous said.

"Gokai Change!"

The three of them charged at strateg. However unlike last time the three of them were pushing him back.

Marvelous used two Gokai guns to fire an endless barrage which was actually a cover for Luka to use the Gokai Saber in whip mode to knock him off balance, then Joe came in use two Gokai Sabers the destroy Strateg's sword.

"How? How are you three doing this?" Strateg kept repeating.

The Gokaigers then brought out the Sun Vulcan keys.

"The answer is this." Marvelous said.

"Gokai Change!"

The fight ended quickly after that with each one of the Sun Vulcan's finishing move. Then they destroyed Strateg using the Vulcan ball.

The three of them ran to the others and freed them.

"That was amazing you guys." Don said.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Gai asked.

But before the questions could continue Strateg returned as a giant.

"Here we go again." Marvelous said.

He then summon the Gokai Galleon while Gai called the Goujyu Drill.

"Kaizoku Gattai!"

"Change Goujyujin!"

However even with the two robots working together they struggled against Strateg.

Just then the Sun Vulcan keys began to glow.

"The Sun Vulcan's Greater Power? When do you guys obtain that?" Don asked.

"Talk later. Joe Luka you ready?" Marvelous asked.

"Yeah." Both said at the same time.

"Let's Go! Gokai Aura Plasma Blind!"

Gokaioh then it's swords to blind Strateg then Goujyujin used its charged at him with its drill arm.

"Let's finished it." Gai said.

"Gokai Star Burst!"

"Gokai Triple Drill Dream!"

With that Strateg was finally destroyed.

The Sun Vulcan team witnessed the whole thing.

"It looks like are role here is done." Takayuki said.

Samejima and Hyou nodded.

"They'll be alright" He continued.

And then they were gone.

**One more chapter hope you have been enjoying this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Volley Ball Celebration

Later that day the Gokaigers celebrated earning another Greater Power by playing a game of Volley Ball. It was Marvelous, Joe, and Luka vs Don, Ahim, and Gai.

After three games Marvelous and his team won all three.

"You three up for another round?" He asked.

Ahim, Gai ,and Don were out of breath.

"N-No thanks. I'm ready for a break" Gai said.

"How did you three get so good at this?" Ahim asked.

Marvelous, Joe, and Luka just looked at each other and said. "From some old geezers."

The other three didn't get it.

"Come on we still have plenty of energy for a few more games." Luka said to them.

The Game continued with Gai and his team being crushed.

Marvelous, Joe and Luka owed it all to a little thing called Team Dynamics.

**That is the end of The Struggle of Three. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
